Jerry Phantom: College Days
by chadtayor020
Summary: Jerry is just trying to survive College and life in general. But when one of his fellow students is murdered, he may be the only one who can bring the killer to justice.


**I suggest you visit my profile to know what stories to read to avoid getting confused.**

**Jerry Phantom: College Days**

**Chapter 1**

Jerry woke up on a Saturday and said out loud, "Thank you God!" Vanbilt Technical College was a great college to have on your record, despite the fact that it was in Wyoming, but its lessons were DULL! Jerry wrote down his notes all the time, but he could barely keep himself up, and he LIKED school. "Ugh," Jerry's dorm mate, Rodney Jalil, moaned. "Sorry man," Jerry told him, then got in his running outfit and headed for Marie's dormitory. He found his girlfriend in front of her dorm, already ready to go. The two half-ghosts raced each other as humans for about two hours before they stopped at the dormitory café and went in for breakfast.

"Anything interesting happen to you?" Marie asked him. "Nothing, the most interesting thing to happen all week was Rodney saying his prayers. Nothing else," Jerry told her, "What about you?" Marie snorted as they each got a croissant and coffee and went to a table, "I'm going to kill Olivia one of these days." Jerry nodded; Olivia Coulder had been the queen bee in High School back home in Amity Park, but outside of it she was a plain old bitch. "Remember, 'this too shall pass,'" Jerry told Marie. "Right, I'd like you to say that after spending a whole night outside your own room because your roommates a royal slut," Marie retorted. "Alright, never mind, 'thou shalt not kill?'" Jerry then said. He had read his Bible a lot of times since he became a Catholic; and could quote it as good as any priest. Marie just laughed and said, "Alright, I won't, but I'm still going to do something to her, I just don't know what yet." Jerry smiled, pranks were his specialty.

"You could do something Lord Byron once did in college," Jerry told her. Marie saw that mischievous smile and got one of her own, "You mean the time he brought a bear to Cambridge?" Jerry nodded, "I checked the rules, nothing against letting bears, cougars, badgers or wolverines on campus." Marie thought about it then looked up where wolverines could be found nearby. She got a big smile on her face, "Will you be available for the rest of the day?" Jerry smiled back and said, "Sure." Marie leaned in close and whispered her plan. After whispering her plan, she and Jerry left the café and looked around, no one nearby. The two half-ghosts turned invisible then went Ghost.

They flew off for the wolverine preserve and found one particularly fierce looking one. Jerry overshadowed it and Marie picked him up and flew back to the College. It was around noon by the time Marie got to her dorm room. She turned back into her human form, and lay down on her bunk after putting Jerry, in the wolverine's body, under Olivia's pillow. Ten minutes later Olivia came in with a guy. "Out," Olivia told Marie. Marie huffed and said, "I hope you enjoy the VD, Tim," she told the guy, and walked out. Olivia slammed the door behind Marie and Marie smirked when thirty seconds later she heard Olivia scream as Jerry revealed himself.

Marie went back into her dorm to see a half naked Olivia and Tim on a corner, Jerry growling at them both. "Get rid of it!" Olivia screamed. Marie looked at Jerry in the wolverine's body and said, "Byron, heel." 'Byron' stopped growling and hopped off of Olivia's bed and walked up to Marie. "Good boy," Marie told him; then picked him up. "S-see you later, Olivia," Tim said, then picked up his pants and left. Olivia actually growled at Marie and said, "GET OUT!" 'Byron' growled at her in response, and she shut up. Marie went to her bunk and lay down on it, Jerry beside her. _I_ _wonder how far I can push this little prank, _Jerry thought, and lay down on his back to show Marie his belly.

Marie smirked and started rubbing it. _God, this feels good, _Jerry thought. Olivia huffed and got her shirt back on and left. "Fuck you!" she screamed as she left. Marie ignored her and continued rubbing Jerry's belly. "Time to take this little guy home," Marie said, and Jerry thought, _nuts. _Marie picked up the wolverine and flew back to the preserve. Jerry came out of him and said, "That felt so good." Marie looked at him and said, "I…can tell." Jerry then realized how tight his suit felt. Jerry turned red then stopped blushing, "I think Rodney's not going to be at the dorm for a few hours." Marie stood there in her ghost form, and then flew up, Jerry followed her.

Marie and he flew around the Campus for a little bit before she said, "Twenty Questions." "That's old school, but sure," Jerry said. They flew to the top of Jerry's dorm and sat on the roof and Marie said, "How many girlfriends did you have before we hooked up?" "Two, one was a girl, Lucy in fourth grade, for all of a month. Second one was a girl I took to Freshman Prom, Felicity; didn't last long, about six weeks. We just decided we weren't right for each other. How old were you when you first kissed?" Jerry asked. "Ten, it was fifth grade, Bobby Ricky," Marie told him. "Are you a virgin?" Marie then asked him. Jerry was taken aback a little before he said, "Yes. When did your powers first manifest?" "A week after I turned seven; Mom had just been let go of her job and she just broke down. I wanted to fly away from it all and the next thing I knew, I was flying away. Mom almost had a heart attack before I got back down." Marie said; she looked both sad and happy as she said it, "How did your powers show?"

"Mom and Dad had a HUGE argument before Dad left to go fight a ghost. Mom took Jack, Chloe, and me to the Park when a ghost showed up and started blowing stuff up. I just wanted to protect Mom; I was so scared; I wanted the ghost to stop. Next thing I know I'm freezing him solid, and I got these cool threads. I was five at the time. Have you ever abused your powers?" Jerry said. Marie looked away from him and said, "A year after I first discovered my powers, Mom and I were struggling. I saw a man with a lot of money, and I went invisible and stole his money. Mom was so…sad at what I did, but by the time she found out I didn't know how to find him. How many times have you played 'Peeping Tom' with your powers?" Jerry blushed red as he said, "I once snuck into the girl's locker room and saw one of the OLD teachers undressing there in my freshman year. And then one time I accidentally flew through a house and saw a woman in the shower. It was my first month fighting ghosts, I hadn't become a Deputy Fighter yet, I was just fighting to use my power. Do you like being a halfa?"

"I love it, now. Before I met you, not so much, I thought it was a curse," Marie admitted, "Are you ever jealous of your Dad?" "Sometimes, I'm jealous of his fame. But, Dad never lords it over us, at times he actually seems to hate it. He and Mom always have to go out in disguise when they 'go out'." Jerry took a minute to think of his question; then decided to ask something that would embarrass Marie in all likelihood, "What's your fantasy?" Marie looked at him square in his green eyes with her red eyes as she said, "I want to tie you down and ride you like a rollercoaster, then whip you till you bleed, and then you'll crawl back for more. And you'll LIKE it!" Marie's voice oozed desire and sex as she said this, and grabbed Jerry's hair and looked at him. Jerry's heart stopped for three seconds at the thought of what she wanted to do to him.

_Holy Mary Mother of God… Wait a minute, she's messing with me; _Jerry looked at her again and noticed a slight tremor at the edge of her mouth that meant she was trying hard not to laugh. _Now that's just low, _"What would you do to me if you could do anything at all?" Marie asked him, letting go of his hair. _Revenge time, _"I think that we would dress up in animal costumes and just rub each other through the costumes, furries, you know?" Marie's eyes nearly bulged before she noticed Jerry's eye was twitching slightly. "You were lying earlier, why?" Jerry asked; the game was still on. "I wanted to see how you would react. Why did you lie back?" "I knew you were lying and wanted to give you a taste of your own medicine. Do you really fantasize at all?" Jerry asked, totally serious this time. Marie blushed totally and said, "Sometimes." She then stopped blushing and said, "How often do you 'fantasize' in a month?"

Jerry blushed totally red before he swallowed and said, "Four times a month, on average." He then stopped and said, "What do you fantasize about?" Marie didn't blush this time, apparently she was beyond that now, "Sometimes you're a fireman, sometimes we're just doing it, no foreplay or theme; once I fantasized about what it would be like to do it in our Ghost forms. What is your real fantasy about me?" "Mostly, you're a hula dancer, grass skirt and leis. A few times, yeah, I thought about what it would be like if we had sex in our Ghost forms. Mostly, it's just us, as humans," Jerry said looking at Marie.

The two half-ghosts phased into Jerry's room. Jerry felt nervous all over, _I didn't think she'd actually want to do it. _They turned human again and got on Jerry's bunk. "We don't have to, you know," Jerry said, if only his body was as considerate. The cold of flying through the air only excited it more. Marie just kissed him and said, "I'm tired of waiting, and I can tell you are too. Just…be gentle." Jerry was tingling all over as he kissed her back and then got on top of her on his bunk. After a few more minutes of kissing Jerry's hand reached down and he felt Marie's right breast and gave it a light squeeze. "Uuh," Marie moaned, but she didn't tell him to stop. "Just tell me if you want me to stop," Jerry whispered.

Jerry's hand went lower and he lifted up her shirt. Marie raised her arms and let him take it off. Jerry admired her body for a second before kissing her again, this time he stuck his tongue against her lips, and she let him French kiss her too. He tasted as much of her mouth as he could, then came off and lovingly kissed her neck as his hands went down to her running shorts. Jerry got up and looked into Marie's grey eyes. She looked nervous, but nodded her head and Jerry made her shorts intangible, along with his own. "This is going to hurt," Jerry warned her, "Don't all the good things?" Marie said, still looking nervous as she spread her legs. Jerry started kissing her again, to make her more comfortable before grabbing her breasts and giving them one lighter squeeze before she reached for his briefs and his hands trailed down to her panties.

Jerry suddenly heard his door open and Rodney screamed, "What the Hell?!" Jerry and Marie looked at Jerry's roommate, blushing totally red. The three of them stared at each other; all of them blushing before Rodney silently closed the door. "This was a mistake," Marie hurriedly said as she grabbed her shorts and put them back on. Marie just grabbed her shirt and put it on before going out the door, blushing all the way. Jerry just stood there in his running shirt and briefs thinking, _Damn it, why do I get myself into trouble like this?! _Rodney came back in and said, "I thought you said you were waiting." Jerry looked at him and sighed, "I know, but she's the one, Rodney, she REALLY is. Neither of us could wait anymore, and of all the girls in the world, she's the only one I'd sleep with."

Jerry snorted and got his running pants up and put them back on. "Sorry man," Rodney lamely said, Jerry just said, "I should just wait till after I marry her," then walked out, he needed to be alone to think.

**Chapter 2**

Jerry woke up early and got dressed in his best clothes before heading out of his dorm. He got on the moped his parents got him for High School graduation and Jerry rode it to his new Church, St. Matthews. Jerry looked around and saw Marie's car and thought, _I should give her some space. _Jerry went in and after Mass was over; went into the Confessional to confess what he and Marie had almost done last night. Father Joshua looked at Jerry when he was done and said, "You must control your passions, my son. They ensnare many people and damn their souls for eternity. For your penance, you should stay away from Marie until the next time you attend Mass, and use your time for prayer, and devote your energies to helping others, and to your studies." Jerry nodded and said, "Thank you, Father." "Give thanks to the Lord, for he is good," Father Joshua said, "Thank you, Most Merciful Savior," Jerry said.

Father Joshua dismissed Jerry by saying, "May the Passion of our Lord Jesus Christ, the intercession of the Blessed Virgin Mary, and of all the saints, whatever good you do and suffering you endure, heal your sins, help you to grow in holiness, and reward you with eternal life." Father Joshua made the sign of the cross and Jerry crossed himself then Jerry came out of the Confessional and went straight to his moped and headed back to his dorm. When Jerry got there he took off his good clothes and put them away then got dressed in his running clothes and got down and started doing leg lifts.

After about 200 leg lifts Jerry got up and put his feet on his bunk and did 50 Guillotine pushups, then got his feet on the floor for 50 regular pushups, and finished by lifting his feet off the ground and doing 25 Planche pushups. Jerry got back on his back and did 200 sit ups before getting up and going for a light one hour jog around the campus. The whole time he exercised Jerry thought about how he and Marie had almost had sex yesterday. _I was an idiot yesterday. Now I gotta stay away from Marie for a week, I hope she'll understand. Damn it, why can't I keep a clear head here? Back home I'd never try that, but now that I'm hundreds of miles from home, I 'm trying to get in her pants._

Jerry got back to his dorm and panted hard from all his exertions, and he still wasn't satisfied. "I need to challenge myself, fully," he said, he hadn't done any training as Jerry Phantom in a while, not since he came to Vanbilt Technical College in fact. Jerry got his phone out and checked online to see if there were any gyms that offered a free first time. Jerry found one close by and went back to his room. No one was around so Jerry went Ghost, his blond hair went black, purple eyes turned glowing green, his running clothes were replaced by a white jumpsuit with sky blue gloves, belt, and boots, and finally his glasses became sky blue sunglasses.

Jerry checked his phone and followed it's directions to the gym and then came down where no one could see him fly. Jerry went in and said, "I hear the first time's free." The head coach looked at him and said, "You sure you can work out in that getup?" _You have no idea buddy, "_I can," Jerry told him, and he was given a pass to go in. Jerry spotted the barbell and waited five minutes for the guy doing bench presses to stop before walking over and adding as much weight as he could to the barbell. It all added up to 1000 pounds. Everyone in the gym laughed as Jerry got into position to start lifting the barbell.

Their laughs died as Jerry got the barbell and started lifting it like it was nothing. This barbell weighed 6.25 times more than Jerry, and he wasn't even breaking a sweat as he hefted it and bench pressed it. Jerry did fifty bench presses then looked at two of the biggest guys in the gym, "Can you guys get on? I need more weight." The two big guys got on the barbell, increasing the weight by about 540 pounds. Jerry continued his bench presses, not one drop of sweat coming off him. Jerry did 91 more bench presses before stopping, he was sweating now. "Thanks," Jerry told the guys and they got off, looking totally flabbergasted.

"The fuck are you supposed to be?!" one of them asked. "You ever heard of a halfa?" Jerry asked him, then lifted the barbell off the bench, put it on his shoulders behind his head, and started doing squat thrusts with it. "You're saying you're Danny Phantom?!" another person asked. "No, I'm like him, I'm NOT him. Seriously, the guy's like, 42 now, do I look like a 42 year old fart?" Jerry told them, and continued with his squat thrusts. People started videotaping him with their phones and Jerry ignored them, focusing on his exercises. After 100 squat thrusts Jerry put the barbell back and put the weights off and put them back in their place before getting a cloth to wipe off what sweat he had sweated on the equipment.

Jerry then saw a machine designed to work out his abdominal muscles and went to it, increasing the resistance on it to its maximum weight, 1250 pounds. Jerry put his legs on and pushed against it as far as he could, and brought it down, doing about 90 of these pumps before moving on to a calf exercising machine. Jerry again set it on its maximum setting, and effortlessly did all the reps he wanted before leaving the gym. The guy up front was gap mouthed as Jerry handed back his pass and then went invisible and flew back to his dorm.

Jerry was sweating heavily as he turned human again. Jerry took off his shirt and looked at himself in a mirror Rodney had. Jerry had always been active; he couldn't remember how long it had been since he had any fat show on his body. Jerry thought back to how his brother Jack and Dad, Danny were, they were bigger, bulkier, stronger. Jerry preferred to be leaner and more defined, what he lacked in strength he made up with speed and stamina. Rodney once saw him without his shirt and couldn't believe it when Jerry told him that he wasn't an athlete, Jerry told him that he was fit because he believed in treating his body like a temple, and Rodney believed him.

_I wonder how Rodney would react if he learned I'm so ripped because I used to fight ghosts back home. _Jerry heard a knock on his door and assumed it was Rodney coming back from charity work he did on weekends. Jerry opened the door to see Olivia in a sports bra and running shorts! "O-O-Olivia!" Jerry said in shock, she was the last person he was expecting. Olivia looked over her shoulder then made a wicked smirk before taking her sports bra off and pushing an even more stunned Jerry to the ground and got on top of him. Jerry grabbed her and got her off just as Marie appeared in his doorway. Olivia then screamed, "God, Jerry, I didn't think you were sooooo BIG!" Jerry looked at her in shock, then looked at a stunned Marie and stammered, "That isn't what happened!"

Olivia got up and didn't even try to hide her chest and said to Marie, "Oh, you have no idea how GREAT he is, with the right partner." Marie's eyes flashed red and she punched Olivia so hard the former Queen Bee was knocked out, she then turned full Ghost form and phased out of Jerry's dorm. Jerry went Ghost and flew after her, "Marie wait! Nothing happened I swear!" Marie powered up into her Plasmius form and blasted off at supersonic speed. Jerry flew as fast as he could around the Campus, but couldn't find any sign of her. "SHIT!" Jerry yelled loud enough for the whole College to hear him. Jerry flew back to his dorm and turned human again and saw that Olivia was still out.

"Shit," Jerry moaned, then got Olivia's sports bra and got it back on her. She was still out as Jerry lifted her up and started walking out of his dorm. He bumped into Rodney who said, "Jerry, what the fuck are you doing?!" Jerry looked at him and said, "Trying to get this bitch back into her dorm. And before you say one more thing, you're helping me do it." "What did you do to her?" Rodney asked, terrified. "I didn't do anything to her, Marie knocked her out," Jerry told him. "Marie did this?!" Rodney couldn't believe his ears, he had met her several times; she was a great girl.

Jerry sighed and adjusted it to where Olivia's limp form was supported by his shoulder. "Marie pranked Olivia yesterday because she's a total slut and Marie spent a lot of nights outside their room. Olivia was just there, like ten minutes ago then before I know it she's topless, on top of me, and talking about how big I am. Marie was in the doorway five seconds later, she must have assumed I had actually done her; she was pissed and clocked Olivia's lights out." Jerry explained. "That's crazy," Rodney said; taking Olivia's other arm. "I swear to God it's the truth. Now Marie probably thinks I'm some sex fiend, and she probably hates my guts too. My life sucks," Jerry said.

Jerry felt a sensation he hadn't felt in four years, he felt overwhelmingly cold inside. _No, please, don't tell me I've lost her, _Jerry thought as he and Rodney carried Olivia to her dorm. At the entrance to the building Jerry looked at Rodney and said, "You gotta take her; I'm going to look for Marie. If you see her…" "I'll tell her what happened. She might not believe me, but I'll tell her," Rodney promised as he supported Olivia into the building and Jerry ran off to find a place to hide and go Ghost. Jerry went invisible and flew all around the Campus until it started to get dark, then before giving up he saw that Marie's car was still on Campus, she hadn't left it…permanently at least.

Jerry sighed and headed back to his room in time to see Rodney finish up his evening prayer. Rodney looked at Jerry and said, "I saw Marie and told her what happened. She's still depressed, you need to talk to her at her dorm yourself." Jerry sighed and said, "Why me?" Rodney shrugged and said, "Job suffered as well, so did many prophets. Maybe this is a test for you, I don't know." "I guess, I just thought that I'd already had my fair share of trials back home," Jerry said as he got up. Rodney said, "One of these days you have got to tell me what you did 'back home.'" Jerry shrugged and went out the door. He then walked to Marie's dorm room and went in, heading for Marie's room.

He found Olivia asleep in her bed and Marie apparently sobbing into her pillow. Marie looked at him and said, "Tell me the truth." "Marie," Jerry said as he walked over, "I swear to God, nothing happened, I didn't try to have sex with her, I didn't have sex with her, I never even thought of having sex with Olivia." "Then what happened?" Marie asked; her tears were wiped off on her pillow. "I just got back from a free gym tryout, was getting changed when I heard a knock on the door. Olivia came in, pushed me down, took her top off, you know the rest." "It figures she'd try something like that. Jerry, I just wanted to tell you that we need to stay away from each other, at least until next Sunday," Marie told him.

Jerry nodded and said, "Father Joshua told me the same thing. I was going to call, but after all this, I thought it would be better to tell you in person. Marie, I'm sorry for how I was last night." Marie nodded and they got up and hugged, "Until next Sunday," Marie said, "until next Sunday," Jerry agreed, and headed back to his own dorm.

**Chapter 3**

Jerry woke up that Monday and woke up Rodney, "Time for class man." Rodney got up and scratched his head, "So, how did things go with Marie?" "She doesn't think I'm a sex fiend, but we gotta stay away from each other till next Sunday for penance," Jerry told him. "Sucks man, at least you didn't go through with it. In the more traditional nations, if you had finished the deed, you'd get a hundred lashes. You didn't even finish what you started, a good thing either way," Rodney told him. "I almost wish I did get a hundred lashes," Jerry told him as they got dressed. "You were serious Saturday when you said she was the one. I half thought you were just waxing poetic," Rodney said as the two guys got their stuff together for class.

Jerry looked at him seriously and said, "I already died once for her." Rodney stared at him wide eyed, and then Jerry nodded, _no joke. _The two of them were silent as they walked out their dorm and headed for their class they had together, Particle Physics, Jerry's Major and Rodney's Minor. Halfway to the building the class was held they saw a guy, Tim, walk out from behind a tree holding his throat. Jerry saw him and thought, _what's wrong with him? _Jerry saw red seep through Tim's fingers, "OH SHIT!" Jerry screamed and ran over to Tim, who just collapsed. "TIM!" Jerry screamed as he put his hands on his throat, trying to stop the bleeding.

"HELP!" Rodney screamed at some students, who got their phones and frantically called paramedics. They arrived five minutes later, but by then it was too late. Jerry watched them take Tim's body away, and then stared at his bloody hands and clothes. _I __felt__ him die! _Jerry remembered just then what it felt like when _he _had died, two years ago. How it felt as Vlad Plasmius' fists hit him, his hands on his throat, how his heart had stopped when Vlad punched him in the sternum…"Jerry!" Rodney yelled, and Jerry snapped out of it to look at Rodney; then threw up on the ground.

A paramedic helped him up and asked, "Are you alright?" Jerry looked at his bloody hands and clothes again and said, "No." Jerry sat there until Rodney helped him up and took him to a bench to sit down. Jerry just sat there, reliving over and over again how it felt to literally feel someone's life leave them. Jerry and Rodney sat on the bench for about fifteen minutes before they were approached by a police officer. The police officer said, "Can we take your statement now, son, or do you want to wait until later?" Jerry looked at him and shook his head, "I want to make it now, if it's all the same to you." The officer nodded his head and said, "How well do you know the victim, Timothy Duvalle?"

"Not all that well, enough to say 'hi' when I saw him, that's about it," Jerry told him. "When was the last time you saw him?" "Saturday, he looked embarrassed about something, I saw him coming out of the girl's dorm." "Did he have any enemies that would want to do this?" "He didn't look like that kind of guy, he just wanted to do his thing and mind his own business, and expected other people to do the same. I really wouldn't know." The police officer nodded and asked, "Do you need me to call someone? Your parent's maybe?" Jerry lamely nodded and the police officer said, "We'll need those clothes, your fingerprints, and a DNA sample, to rule you out."

"I'll get some other clothes, man," Rodney told him. Jerry nodded and followed the officer to his police car and from there to the station where Jerry got rid of his clothes and had them replaced by a police issued jacket and sweatpants. Thirty minutes later Marie appeared with Jerry's clothes, "I told Rodney to go to his class, is that okay?" Jerry nodded and took his clothes and changed into them in the bathroom at the police station before leaving in Marie's car. The whole drive over Jerry and Marie said nothing. They went to Jerry's room and Jerry sat on his bed, then Marie said, "Jerry, calm down." Jerry looked and saw that his skin had turned dark blue and his bed was frozen solid.

Jerry took a deep breath and he returned to normal body temperature, and Marie sat on his bed next to him. "Jerry, it's not your fault," Marie said. "It is my fault, I could have used my powers, lowered his heart rate to slow down his bleeding, I could have frozen his wound shut with ice, I could have…" "Jerry, you didn't know, how could you have known?" Marie told him. Jerry just sighed. Marie got up and looked into his eyes, "Jerry, look at me." Jerry looked at her and she said, "It's going to be alright." Jerry just looked down and said, "You can go, I'll be alright, for now." Marie gave him a kiss on his forehead and left saying, "You know where I'll be if you need me."

Jerry sat in his room for hours. For the first time in four years, he didn't know what to do. He wanted to scream, he wanted to cry, he wanted to go after Tim's killer, he wanted to go to bed, he wanted to run to Marie and cry in her shoulder, he wanted to just crawl into a dark corner and not think at all. Jerry didn't even notice Rodney come in until he heard his roommate say, "What the Hell happened to your bed?! What happened to you!?" Jerry looked and saw that his skin had turned dark blue again, and his bed was frozen again. Jerry looked at his roommate and said, "A long story." Rodney sat on his own bunk and said, "I got nothing else to do." Jerry sighed and said, "I'm half-ghost." Jerry then went Ghost in front of him. "I kind of thought something like that, after all Danny Phantom's got ice powers too, right?" Rodney said.

"Yeah, I know, he's the one that taught me how to use my powers, and I got them from him," Jerry said. "How…" Rodney's eyes widened in shocked realization and then he got a blank stare on his face. Jerry walked over and said, "Rodney, you in there?" Rodney blinked and said, "You're Danny Phantom's son!?" "Yeah, same with my twins Chloe and Jack. We call ourselves Triple Threat back in Amity Park, or at least we did," Jerry then told his roommate everything about himself, his family, everything but Roger and Marie, he would never tell him Marie's heritage without her permission. Rodney took it all in and said, "I've been sharing my room with a superhero."

Jerry then said, "Please don't tell anyone. Mom and Dad did stuff you wouldn't believe to keep people from finding out about us." "Why would they do that?" Rodney asked, confused. "At first it was to keep people from getting their hopes up about us. They didn't know if we would get powers too, and didn't want people to expect things from us we couldn't deliver. After our powers appeared, they didn't want us to get pressured by people to do things we weren't ready for. Dad told us that he wanted us to have as normal lives as we could, which he hadn't after everyone found out about him." Rodney nodded and Jerry then grabbed his shoulders and said, "Swear that this stays between us, please."

"I swear by Allah that I will always keep your secret, even if I must die to keep it," Rodney told him, completely serious. Jerry nodded and said, "You have no idea how great it feels to tell someone, who isn't a priest finally." Rodney nodded and asked "Are you okay with what happened today?" Jerry shook his head, "No, I guess I won't be for a while." Jerry then went intangible and flew out of his dorm. It was dark out, and Jerry flew around the campus. Jerry slowly flew and flew; flying had always helped him in the past. But now, it didn't. Everything wasn't the same at College like it had been back in Amity Park. He still didn't know what restaurants to go to, aside from the big chains, where the movie theaters were, the only places he had gone since he got to the College were St. Matthews, the grocery store, and the gym Sunday.

Jerry suddenly found himself back at the site where Tim had died in his arms. He flew down and saw the small makeshift shrine dedicated to him. Jerry flew down and kneeled there, half praying for Tim's soul, half wondering what he would do now. Jerry's Ghost Sense went off and he spun around, eyes and fists glowing with power until he saw who it was, "Mom? Dad?" Danny and Sam floated down and Danny let Sam down and they hugged their son close. "Are you okay?" Jerry saw that his Mom was in the Fenton Peeler and asked, "Why'd Dad have to carry you?" Sam deactivated it and Danny went human, Jerry was shocked to see his dad with a beard and red hair and Mom with blond hair, the second time he saw her when she hadn't dyed it. "Your Father forgot to charge it all the way, and it went kaput at the wrong time," Sam told Jerry, Danny rubbed his neck in embarrassment.

"But that's beside the point, are you alright?" Danny asked Jerry. Jerry sighed and went human, "No." "Do you want to leave?" Sam asked him. Jerry just shook his head, "I don't know what I want to do." Danny reached into his pants pocket and pulled out a small device that looked like a mirror and gave it to Jerry. Jerry remembered this; it would show him the possible futures in store for him depending on the choices he made. Jerry put it in his pocket and said, "Thanks Dad." "Jerry, there's nothing wrong with wanting to leave for a little while. You may be half-ghost, but you're also half-human," Sam told him. Jerry shook his head, "No, I'm going to stay here. I might make my presence known a little more; it might keep the killer on edge, or something." "You've already made yourself known around here," Danny told him, and took out his phone to show a video of Jerry at the gym.

Jerry smiled when he saw how many people thought he was hot, with a capital H-O-T. "Do you wanna see what the campus is like?" "Alright," Danny said, and Jerry walked them around the campus. "Are the courses here too hard for you?" Sam asked him. "No, I can deal with it. If anything they're too boring," "Too boring? Who are you and what did you do to my son?" Danny said, and they got a laugh out of that. "What about your roommate? You're not at each others' throats are you?" Danny asked. "Rodney's a great guy, you two would like him. I actually told him everything today," Jerry told his parents. They nodded; Jerry would never reveal that secret to anyone unless he absolutely trusted them. "How are you and Marie doing?" Sam asked, and Jerry's heart skipped a beat.

_Shit; tell the truth, tell a lie, or lie by omission? _"We've decided to spend a little time away from each other, focus on our classes," Jerry said. Sam and Danny nodded and Jerry continued showing them the Campus. Danny checked the time and said, "Jerry, are you sure that you don't want to leave, just for a week or so?" "I'm sure Dad, and I think Clockwork's little Gadget might help me decide what to do now," Jerry told him as they reached his dorm. Sam and Danny hugged him one last time and Sam said, "Be careful, okay?" Jerry hugged his Mom back and said, "I will, Mom." And went to his dorm to find Rodney asleep and Jerry went to his own bunk and fell asleep.

**Chapter 4**

Jerry woke up early from a nightmare. He felt it as someone's blood drained through his hands, and then he saw the person's face, it was his Dad! Jerry was in a cold sweat and saw that he had lost control of his Cold Core, and accidentally frozen his bed yet again. Jerry sighed and put his hand on his bed and sped up the ice molecules to make the ice turn immediately to vapor. Jerry sighed and remembered he was still wearing his clothes from last night and took out the Gadget, as he liked to call the device his Father had given him. Jerry decided that he was going to try to solve Tim's murder, and wanted to know how it would end for him.

The Gadget showed him four ways it would end for him: he saw himself holding a bloody Rodney, then Marie, he saw his own gravestone, he saw a twisted version of himself with ice for hair, blackish blue eyes and dark blue skin holding a ghost by the throat, and finally Jerry saw himself, triumphant. _So much hangs on this, what if I don't try to solve Tim's murder? _The Gadget showed two futures: one in which the College was filled with bodies, only he and Marie weren't among the dead; and another where he and Marie were among the dead. Jerry sighed and he put the Gadget away. _I have no choice; the best possible future will only happen if I look for Tim's murderer._

Jerry squared his shoulders and thought, _Tim; I won't let this murderer go free! _Jerry got up, went Ghost, and flew around the Campus in full view for all to see. _Whoever you are, ghost or human, I will find you! _Jerry went down to Tim's shrine then looked over and saw the tree he had seen him step out from. Jerry went there and looked closely at the tree, and saw blood drops that went further away. Jerry followed the blood drops until they stopped at an empty clearing in the woods. _Alright, Tim was straight, or at least bisexual. No one would come out here unless they didn't want to be seen, meaning that this was about sex somehow, or drugs. Was he killed for cheating on someone? Or was he lured here? Did he do drugs at all?_

Jerry was frustrated that he didn't know anything about Tim, nothing relevant at least. _Could Olivia be involved? _Jerry shook his head at the idea, Olivia wasn't a killer, she got back by seducing her enemies' boyfriends, or by ruining their reputation through innuendo and gossip. Jerry checked the time on his phone and flew back to his dorm to take a shower and fix a small breakfast before waking up Rodney. Rodney was a little surprised to see Jerry in Ghost form, but quickly recovered. Rodney started getting dressed and said, "I've been meaning to ask you, you ever use your powers to look in the girl's lockers back home?" Rodney had a big smile on his face as Jerry went human and blushed.

"Once, on a dare, unfortunately I sawone of the teachers there too, one of the OLD teachers," Jerry said, remembering what THAT was like. Rodney shivered at the thought, "Never again?" "That's what the song says," Jerry told him. They two of them then went on their way to Particle Physics. This time they took another route, they didn't want to see where Tim had died. When they got there it was business as usual, trying not to fall asleep while Professor Saulman lectured. Jerry kept himself up by thinking about Tim's murder, and writing notes about the lecture and any assignments he had. A number of assignments today, and Jerry and Rodney went their own ways to their next classes, English Literature for Jerry, Theology for Rodney, his Major.

Professor Ravensdale's teachings about Chaucer somehow managed to not teach Jerry anything new at all. _This is what I get for reading all those books when I was bored: I became smarter than my teacher. _Jerry managed to get through it and thanked God when it was over and he spotted Marie coming out of her own Minor class; Calculus. Jerry regretted being so honest, but he didn't go to talk to her, and she hadn't seen him. Jerry headed back to his room; he wouldn't be going to his next class for a few hours. Jerry went Ghost as soon as he finished his Particle Physics assignments and flew around the Campus invisibly. Jerry went back to the clearing where Tim was apparently attacked and cleared his mind; a clouded mind wouldn't help here.

Jerry looked around closely, using his superhuman senses to their limit. He soon smelled something unexpected, _ectoplasm? _Jerry followed his nose and found a small bit of what looked like ghostly cloth stuck on a twig, barely a square centimeter's worth of fabric. _A ghost did this? But how? I would have sensed them… _Jerry remembered his sister's on-off-back on boyfriend Roger. _I never suspected he was a ghost until he told us… So, there's another ghost out there like Roger. _Jerry looked around more, but he found no other signs of ghostly involvement. _What the Gadget showed me makes more sense now at least; I was wondering how a human could kill a whole College if I didn't stop them, without a bomb._

Jerry's Ghost Sense went off and he looked around for the ghost, senses stretched to their limits. Jerry didn't see, hear, or smell them at all. Jerry wasn't sure if the ghost was still there, but he still said, "You won't get away with this!" Jerry then flew up to try to get a better view. Suddenly a ghost ray just missed Jerry's face. Jerry looked around and saw the ghost: it looked an awful lot like a butler with green eyes and blue skin. Jerry dodged the second ghost ray and flew away from the crime scene in order to preserve it for the police. The butler ghost followed Jerry as he led him into the sky. Jerry looked around and said, "Alright pal, let's go!" The butler ghost blasted away and Jerry flew closer to him, dodging all the way.

Jerry kicked him up higher and said, "Why did you kill Tim?" The butler ghost didn't respond and Jerry flew up and grabbed him, "WHY?" The ghost head butted Jerry and kicked him away. Jerry recovered quickly and blasted away with his ice rays. The butler ghost dodged the first few but the last three struck him and froze him solid, making him fall. Jerry grabbed the frozen ghost and made the ice around his head evaporate saying, "Why did you kill Timothy Duvalle?" The butler ghost said nothing. Jerry's eyes glowed dark blue, but he didn't see any sign that he could intimidate the ghost without resorting to torture, and Jerry would never do that to anyone, not after that one time four years ago. Jerry held the captured ghost with one hand and got his phone out and took a picture of the ghost and turned on a special app he had installed. The ghost's face was soon on the Ghost Files of the Foley's Fighters as it tried to see who the ghost was.

After five minutes he saw no facial matches to the ghost. Jerry sighed and said, "So, no talking? Can you talk at all?" The butler glared at him and said, "No." "Great, a wise ass," Jerry said, then turned himself and the ghost invisible and flew to his room. He dug through his stuff and found his Fenton Thermos and sucked the ghost in. Jerry got his phone out and called his Dad, "Dad, I captured a ghost that attacked me near the murder scene." "Do you think he's responsible?" Danny asked him. "I don't know; he could have nothing to do with it. But a ghost is involved, I know that much, I found a piece of ectoplasmic fabric at the murder scene," Jerry told him. "I can't help you, not as Lt. Phantom, Jerry. You're out of my jurisdiction, officially. But I can come to you and take the fabric to have it analyzed if you want me to, as Danny Phantom," Danny told his son.

Jerry thought about it, "Alright Dad, he'll be in my Thermos in my dorm, I gotta go to class." "I'll be there ASAP," Danny told him, and they hung up. Jerry went to his room to drop off his Thermos then headed to a cafeteria in the school for a veggie burger and baked fries. After his lunch Jerry went to his third and final class of the day, his Minor: Biochemistry. Professor Shuster managed to make the lesson interesting and Jerry took plenty of notes before the class was over. Jerry rushed to his dorm to finish his assignments for Biochemistry before he went Ghost and flew back to the murder scene. Jerry spotted Danny arriving and Danny saw him. Danny went to him and said, "Are you sure you want to look in on this? I can always tell the police and let them handle it."

"I'm sure, Dad. A ghost is involved and the police here aren't equipped to fight ghosts. I am, and I think I can get their cooperation if you'll help me convince them," Jerry told Danny. Danny nodded and released the ghost butler from Jerry's Thermos and sucked it into his own. Jerry and Danny headed to the Police Station. The Chief of Police and everyone at the station was visibly shocked to see Danny Phantom there. "How can I assist you sir?" the Chief asked. "My protégé has alerted me to the presence of a homicidal ghost haunting the local College. If it's not too inconvenient for you, I'd like you to allow him to lead the investigation from here on out," Danny said.

The Chief looked at Jerry closely. _I know, I know, I don't look like much, especially compared to the Great Danny Phantom: Savior of the World, _Jerry thought, he had been compared to his Dad a few times online, all of them thought he was a loser compared to his Dad, if only they knew that Danny _was_ his Dad. "How qualified is he? I'm sorry sir, but I can't let kids take over investigations if they aren't qualified," the Chief told Danny. Danny turned and nodded to Jerry, who promptly displayed his powers by going invisible, passing through the floor, floating, he made copies of himself, and then asked for the Chief's coffee, which he promptly froze solid, then made it liquid again.

The Chief was visibly flustered and then asked, "How much experience do you have on the field?" "I've fought ghosts for five years total, four of them as Mr. Phantom's protégé," Jerry responded. "And investigations?" the Chief asked. "I have assisted in seven, led two," Jerry said, "all of which were closed." The Chief nodded and said, "Very well, you may lead the investigation, we will help in whatever ways we can." Jerry nodded, "I need to see the victim's body." It tore Jerry inside to keep his concentration, to not show how he hated to treat Tim's body like it was nothing, but he had to if he was going to catch his killer.

"Sanchez, escort Mr. Phantom and his protégé to the morgue," the Chief called, and the officer, Sanchez, nervously led Danny and Jerry to the morgue. When they went in Jerry looked at Tim's body closely, looking for something human eyes would miss. Jerry inspected Tim's neck wound closely, "Whatever cut him was sharp, like a razor." Jerry looked closer and then said, "I need a microscope." The coroner got him a portable one, and Jerry looked even closer at the wound and noticed faint traces of ectoplasm, so faint that he only saw it because of his superhuman sight.

"What is it, Deputy?" Danny asked. Jerry smiled a little at being called that, he had missed it. Jerry waved the coroner over, "Do these marks mean anything to you?" The coroner looked through the microscope and looked. "These look like claw marks," the coroner said. _The butler didn't have claws, and if he could transform he would have while we were fighting. _"Thank you for your help, can I see his clothes?" Jerry was shown the clothes Tim had worn on his last day on Earth. Jerry looked at them under the microscope and found no hints of ectoplasm, but he could smell the faint traces of a ghost. _I was right, the ghost is like Roger; they can turn remarkably human._

Jerry thanked the coroner and the Chief of police before he and Danny left the station. Danny turned to fly back to Amity Park and whispered, "Be careful Jerry." "I will Dad," Jerry told him, and the two half-ghosts flew their separate ways.

**Chapter 5**

Jerry woke up, got in the shower, shaved, and got dressed before he woke up Rodney. Rodney got ready himself and then they went their separate ways, Jerry was heading to Particle Physics, Rodney for Geometry. Jerry turned in his assignment and took detailed notes of the class then headed for his second class of the day, Particle Mechanics. Professor Lambert did not give any assignments, but he did check his students' notes to see if they were paying attention, God help whoever didn't take notes. The whole time he was at his classes Jerry could feel how sad everyone was over Tim's death, _Penelope Spectra would be having a smorgasbord here… No way, she doesn't kill… _As soon as he was out of class Jerry got his phone out and called his Dad, "Dad, when's the last time that you've seen Spectra or Bertrand?"

"I just put them into the Portal an hour ago, why?" Danny answered. "Sorry, I thought that they might have been responsible for Tim's murder. It occurred to me during class, you could _feel _how miserable everyone was, and I thought that Spectra and her boy toy might have killed Tim to feed on the college's misery," Jerry told him. "It's not their style, thankfully. Spectra's bad, don't get me wrong, but she wouldn't commit murder, it would attract too much attention and ensure that she would quickly be found out," Danny told Jerry. "I know, it's just that I was hoping to get this over with before it affects me, completely," Jerry told his Dad. "Jerry, you can always admit that it's too much if it is, you're only eighteen, most kids your age are more worried about losing their virginity than solving murders," Danny told him.

"I'm not giving up Dad. You didn't when the whole world was against you, and I won't stop until this killer is brought to justice," Jerry said. "Alright, is there anything else you need?" "How's the DNA scan coming?" Jerry eagerly asked. "It'll take two more days, ghost DNA is remarkably complex compared to human DNA, but we do know that whoever left it behind was female, which rules out the ghost you captured," Danny told him. "Thanks Dad," Jerry said, _better than nothing. _"Your Mom wants you to call her later. Good luck Jerry," Danny told his son, and they hung up. Jerry went to his room to think and saw Rodney there sitting on his bed, a girl's voice grunted. Rodney turned and he had sweat on his forehead. Jerry turned to leave the room, blushing redder than a tomato. Five seconds later a red haired girl came out of the room, "See you soon, Rodney." She said as she left. "Thanks again, Susan," Rodney yelled back.

Jerry walked in still blushing until he saw that Rodney had a bandage on his calf. "What happened to you, and did you really do what I think you just did?" Jerry asked. Rodney shook his head, "No way man. If my parents found out I had ANY kind of sex before I got married, my ass would be over faster than Sodom and Gomorrah. And, I cut my leg on a bush while jogging. It's not that serious according to Susan, so I just asked her to bandage it up for me, since she needed practice to become an MD." Jerry sighed in relief, and said, "Can I have the room to myself, I need to think." "Sure man, just let me change my clothes, and promise me I'm not gonna see Marie here when I get back," Rodney told him. Jerry blushed, "Seriously, that's not funny." Rodney smiled anyway, "But your face is when you blush." Jerry made his eyes glow green, and Rodney knocked off the funny and hurriedly changed and left.

Jerry sat on his bed in the lotus position like Jack had shown him. Jack wasn't the sharpest knife in the drawer, but he was wise beyond his years thanks to meditation helping him clear his head and calm his mind. Jerry closed his eyes and let all of life's distractions leave him. He concentrated on finding out the identity of Tim's killer. _The killer is female, ghost, possibly with transforming powers, who can disguise themselves as human. No ghosts fit this profile, Roger himself admits that he's a mutant among ghosts, and he had never heard of another like him. That doesn't mean much though, he's always hung out a lot in the human world with Chloe and her friends; he wouldn't have his ear to the grapevine. Dad explored the Ghost Zone recently and never heard of such a ghost._

_There seems to be no motive for her to claw Tim's throat open; that was his only injury, if she was a spurned lover she would also have done something to his family jewels. The misery of the school could be a motive, I wonder… _Jerry quickly called his Dad who said, "Can't talk now, Skulktech's got an upgrade, and the Fright Knight's loose again." And he then hung up. Jerry thought about his idea more, and the more he thought about it the surer of it he became, _it seems the most logical answer. _Jerry went Ghost and went out to explore the Campus to see if he could find his suspect. Jerry flew around until he noticed that it was almost time for his final class of the day, North American History. Professor Freewell had the students give their opinions on the impact of slavery, whether it was a good or bad influence in the long run.

After class Jerry went Ghost and continued his patrol. Around seven he heard a girl scream. Jerry flew down and saw the girl who had helped Rodney earlier, Susan, was being robbed. "Hey!" Jerry called down to the robber. The robber saw Jerry flying and unloaded his gun at him; Jerry went intangible and let the bullets pass through him. "Give up now," Jerry said. The guy threw his gun at him and ran. Jerry flew over and picked the guy up, "You're under arrest, pal." "Fuck you, you ain't the police!" the robber yelled at him. "But they are," Jerry said, as he flew into the police station. "I caught this guy attempting to rob a student," Jerry explained.

"We'll deal with this guy…Deputy," one of the officers, Tailor, said as he took the robber off Jerry's hands. Jerry flew back to Vanbilt Tech and saw that Susan had fainted. "You've gotta be kidding me," Jerry said when he saw her. He then sighed and shook her by the shoulder a little. Susan woke up and Jerry said, "Are you alright?" "Y-yeah, sure; what happened?" Susan asked while Jerry helped her up. "You got mugged, I got the guy, he's at the police station now," Jerry told her. Susan then took a good look at Jerry and said, "Wait, you're that guy on the net, the one who lifted up those two guys at the gym." Jerry smirked a little and said, "Yeah, just your average everyday superhero. I can take you to the station so you can give your statement."

"Okay," Susan said, and Jerry picked her up and flew her to the police station where she gave her statement and pointed out the robber. Jerry flew her to her room where Susan thanked him and Jerry flew out. Along the way he saw Marie in her Ghost form. "Marie," Jerry called, and she looked at him. "Look, I know we were told to stay away from each other, but this is more important than that. I think that Tim's killer was a ghost, and I might need your help to find them, and beat them if it comes to that." Marie floated closer to him and asked, "Why didn't you come to me sooner?" "I was too wrapped up in the case, Dad flew by and helped convince the local cops to let me lead the investigation, and then I actually looked for evidence, and I think I may already know who the killer is."  
"Who?" Marie asked. "I think that the killer is a female relative of one of Dad's enemies, Spectra," Jerry said. "That's all you got? No idea how they're related, or what their name is?" Marie asked. "No, I'm going to rectify that situation right now," Jerry then took his phone out and called his Dad. "Dad does Spectra have a family, biological family?" Jerry heard a few beeps telling him that Danny was accessing his Ghost Files on his phone before Danny said, "If she does, we have no records of them attacking humans. Sorry Jerry, the Ghost Files lists a lot of ghosts, but 97% of the ghosts listed has attacked Amity Park, and they actually make up a minority of all the ghosts that exist total." Jerry sighed but then said, "Do you know how long it takes for a ghost to be formed, from conception to birth?"

"According to Roger, Native ghosts like him can take as long as years; while Newcomer ghosts like the Lunchlady can usually have a kid in nine months like a human. You think that the ghost that killed Tim is Spectra's daughter?" "Yes; or another female relative at least; and, I think that she, whoever 'she' is, is like Roger, that she can disguise herself as human," Jerry said. "It sounds plausible. Keep up the good work, Jerry," Danny said, and Jerry hung up. Jerry thought about it and realized he couldn't really do much more that night. He turned to Marie and said, "Can we do something, we might as well; seeing as how we're together." "Like what? I'm not giving it away after what almost happened in your room," Marie told him. "No idea, you have any ideas?" Jerry admitted; he just knew that he needed a small break from the murder; he already felt a little soiled from what he had seen.

"I heard that there's a new club nearby called Mean Streets. You can go in and just chill, or hit the dance floor. The chilling part is totally soundproof, and no one would notice us if we went in our current forms," Marie said. "You know where it is?" Jerry asked. "Follow me," Marie said, and the two halfas flew to the club and flew down at an alley. It wasn't high end, or they were early because there wasn't much of a line. The bouncer was a really small looking guy, black hair, with a soul patch. Jerry saw the guy did possess muscle under his suit, he wasn't big, but he wasn't a guy to mess with. The bouncer looked at them and smiled as he said, "Go in." Marie and Jerry went in and were blasted by a near literal wall of sound. "I love this band," Jerry yelled over it.

Jerry and Marie hit the dance floor just as a new song started. The band was Sekind Klass Bach, their violinist was as good as their lead guitar, and the trumpet player matched the drummer note for note. "I can't believe there used to only be one band that did this kind of stuff," Marie said as she started dancing. "I know, right?" Jerry responded as he got in a handstand as the lead singer started singing.

_Through the Valley, we are sweating,_

_The sun is burning, I feel the pain,_

_We go in the cave, and we're still fretting,_

_How are we going to survive without the RAAAAIIIIIINNNNNN!_

Jerry got on one hand and stood stock still as Marie crisscrossed her legs then did a back flip.

_My heart is hurting,_

_My eyes are blind,_

_My God is yearning,_

_To be let out of my MIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDD!_

Marie jumped over Jerry as he started to spin on his back before he jumped up and then started to dance with Marie, her hand in his, their other hands on each other's backs.

_The tiger roars so loud,_

_Your heart fills with fear,_

_I put on my battle shroud,_

_And reach for my SPPPEEEEEEEEAAAAAAARRRRRRR!_

Jerry gave Marie a spin and then a dip. Jerry lifted her up and they went cheek to cheek through the dance hall.

_My heart is hurting,_

_My eyes are burning,_

_My God is yearning,_

_To be let out of my MIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDD!_

Jerry and Marie stopped and separated and Marie started spinning on her head as Jerry jumped up and stomped the ground then did a front flip and a back flip.

_The tiger roars at me,_

_I shake my spear at the sky,_

_He looks at me angrily,_

_As I pray that I don't DIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE!_

_My heart is hurting,_

_My eyes are burning,_

_My God is yearning,_

_To be let out of my MIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDD!_

Marie and Jerry's dance became more and more acrobatic as the music went on; they stretched the limits of human strength and dexterity, but everything they did was very possible for a human who was as fit as them.

_My blood is dripping off my brow,_

_You come and heal my wounds,_

_And they all gaze and ask "How?"_

_I say because I fear no DOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMM!_

_My heart is no longer hurting,_

_My eyes are no longer burning,_

_My God is no longer yearning,_

_He is no longer just in my MIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNDDDDDD!_

Jerry and Marie kept dancing, matching the tempo of the music, no matter how fast or how slow the song was, they matched its pace perfectly. After about an hour Marie said, "I'm getting thirsty. I didn't think this would work up such a sweat." "Alright, go over to the soundproof section, what do you want for a drink?" Jerry said. "Surprise me," Marie said, and she headed for the soundproof section of the club. Jerry went to the bar and looked for the non-alcoholic drinks, and found none. _God I hope my Ghost form can drink more than my human form, _"Two blueberry martinis." The bartender mixed the drinks and handed them to Jerry, who barely managed to not spill them as he made it to the soundproof section.

Marie was lounging on a couch nearby, twirling her ghostly green hair as she waited for him. Marie raised an eyebrow as Jerry handed her a martini, "You trying to seduce me again?" "No, they didn't have any non-alcoholic drinks, so I got the weakest thing I could find," Jerry said. Marie nodded and raised her glass, "Cheers," and they sipped their martinis. Jerry smacked his lips and said, "That was a little underwhelming." "I know, I guess it's tougher to get drunk when we're like this," Marie said as Jerry sat next to her on the couch. They set their glasses on a table and Jerry said, "I'm starting to miss home." "Yeah, Amity Park wasn't perfect, but it we knew what we were doing there," Marie agreed. "Yeah, back home we'd be sitting at the Nasty Burger, talking about the stupidest stuff after choking down the food. If a ghost showed up, we'd kick its but then go back in, or if no ghost showed up we'd finish our chat then go flying around a little," Jerry reminisced, missing his family, and his and Marie's friends back home, Dexter and Louise.

Jerry's phone went off and he answered it, "Hello?" "Hi, Jerry," Sam answered on the other end, "Are you alright?" "I'm fine Mom, really. Marie and I are relaxing now, and the investigation's actually going pretty good," Jerry told his Mom. "You don't need anything?" Sam asked. "I'm good Mom. Don't worry about me, I know what I'm doing," Jerry assured her. "I know Jerry, but it's just that I miss you so much, all of you. Jack's moved out, Chloe's moved out, you're in college, I just wish that you all hadn't grown up so fast," Sam told him. "I know Mom, but you don't have to worry about me at least. I'll come visit as soon as I get a chance to," Jerry told her, meaning every word. "Be careful, and don't get anyone pregnant," Sam said before she hung up.

Marie heard every word and was blushing a rather stunning shade of red. "How did she-" "She's always been able to pick up on stuff. Dad's not clueless, but Mom's Sherlock Holmes compared to him," Jerry said as he lie down on the couch and put his head in Marie's lap. Jerry smirked as Marie started combing her fingers through his hair and asked, "Why did you pick me?" Marie smiled down at him and said, "Because you're you. You don't try to be anything else but yourself, you're real. You don't try to be your Dad; or you Grandpa, like Jack does. You don't hide behind a mask to show how vulnerable you are, like Roger does.

"You might be the best one out of all of us," Marie told him. Jerry smirked again then sat up and placed his arm around Marie. They just sat there like that, just enjoying each other's company for about an hour before they decided to leave. They pushed their way through the crowd and flew back to the Campus. Before heading for their rooms they gave each other a kiss, then separated and went to sleep.

**Chapter 6**

Jerry was woken up by Rodney who said, "What were you doing last night?" Jerry shot up and hurried to get ready, skipping breakfast to get dressed. "I was trying to relax last night with Marie and went to a club," Jerry told him. "Boy, you are in for a world of hurt if your priest is as harsh as I think he is," Rodney told him as they went out for their classes. "I know, but I needed to see her. Marie, she helps me to keep it together. I have no idea where I would be right now if I hadn't met her. The fact is; I'm investigating Tim's murder. I know who did it; I just need to find them now." Jerry told his roommate. "Wow, that fast?" Rodney asked. "It helps if you know what to look for. Look Rodney," Jerry stopped and grabbed his roommate by the shoulder and said; "You need to be careful. This murderer is a ghost who can disguise herself as a human. I have no idea if she's a girl, or a boy, or if she might be overshadowing someone.

"Be careful," Jerry told him. "Thanks man, but don't worry, my Uncle taught me a few boxing lessons, he told me I could have gone pro if I wanted to," Rodney told him, and they went to their classes. Nothing happened for the rest of the day, but after Jerry's third class he went Ghost and flew around the Campus, looking for a sign of the ghost. Jerry saw Rodney and flew down to see him, only to see him lying in a pool of blood. "RODNEY!" Jerry screamed as he flew down to his roommate. Rodney had four wicked cuts across his stomach and was bleeding bad. Jerry put his hand on his stomach and froze the wound to stop the bleeding. Rodney stirred and mumbled, "Girl, green, uuhhh…." "Stay with me buddy, I'll take you to the Nurse's office," Jerry told him as he gently picked him up and flew to the Nurse's office.

Before going in the office Rodney tearfully mumbled, "Allah…please…I don't want…to die…" and he passed out. "HELP!" Jerry screamed at the nurse. The nurse quickly got to him and saw the wounds. "I can take it from here," he said, and Jerry put Rodney under his care. The nurse checked Rodney's pulse then got out some medical alcohol and bandages. He quickly cleaned and dressed Rodney's wounds and called the nearby hospital and the police. The paramedics arrived ten minutes later and took Rodney away. Police arrived and questioned Jerry, who quickly answered all their questions and then left. Jerry flew up into the sky and roared as loud as he could; letting out all his hatred at the killer, at the world, and most of all at himself. _Damn it all, if I hadn't went out clubbing, Rodney wouldn't have been attacked. I don't even know if he'll survive now. If I had just taken my responsibility seriously, I might have been able to catch that killer by now. _

Jerry thought about his powers and remembered his copying ability. _This is the only way now; I won't let anyone else get hurt. Dad, I'm sorry about this. This is against everything you taught us, but I have no other choice, for the greater good. _Jerry concentrated like never before and made a hundred copies of himself. The Jerry's flew as fast as they could throughout the campus and the people in it. All the students near simultaneously felt the cold as they were violated by the coldest half-ghost in existence. Marie saw what everyone was going through and went ghost herself and caught one of the copies, "Jerry, what has gotten into you?!" "This is the only way to find her now!" The copy yelled back as he tore out of her arms and continued his mission.

Jerry phased through Susan and tore a ghost out of her, making her pass out. "RAARRAGHHH!" The ghost screeched and blasted Jerry back a hundred ft. All the Jerry copies suddenly disappeared, "Shit." Jerry moaned, _I used up too much energy trying to find this ghost! _"Ha, you're pathetic," the ghost said, and Jerry got a good look at her. She was about four inches shorter than him, like Marie. She looked stunningly like Spectra, only her skin and hair were green and her eyes were red, and her outfit was red where Spectra's was black. "The name's Tessa," the ghost said. "And you're the daughter of Penelope Spectra, I know. You killed Timothy Duvalle to make the whole school miserable so you could feed on the Campus's misery," Jerry said, trying to buy time to think of a plan.

"And I got Rodney Jalil just for the Hell of it. Oh, it was delicious how much he cried as I cut him open, praying to his little god to save him," Tessa Spectra sadistically giggled. Jerry's eyes glowed blue as she talked and Jerry blasted an ice ray at her. Tessa dodged it easily and then blasted him back a hundred ft. "You're one of Danny Phantom's sons? HA! You're even more pathetic than Jalil," she said as she blasted again. Jerry dodged and answered with another ice ray that was countered with a ghost ray. Jerry blasted away; each of his attacks was countered. Tessa blasted him down with a ghost ray then flew down and transformed into an exact duplicate of Jerry's Ghost form. Marie appeared in her Ghost form and flew down to see two Jerry's, one of them on the ground, the other getting up. "Jerry, what happened?" she asked her boyfriend as he got up.

"I found the ghost, it assumed my form to trick you, but I knocked him out," Jerry told her. Marie looked at the 'Jerry' on the ground and said, "Good job." "Thanks," Jerry told her, then his hand glowed green and she was blasted point blank in the side. "GAH!" Marie gasped as she flew back, realizing she had been tricked too late. Jerry got up and saw Marie go flying, "NO!" Jerry yelled as he toppled his doppelganger then froze 'him' solid with an icy repulsion blast. Jerry got up and Marie flew over clutching her side, then she powered up into her Plasmius form and glared at him. "Marie, it's me, for real!" Jerry hurriedly said. "Prove it!" Marie yelled, powering up lightning in her hand. Jerry blushed and said, "Your bra size is 30B." Marie's Plasmius form turned a darker shade of green as she blushed, but then they heard Jerry's ice explode and Tessa blasted away with her ghost rays.

Marie and Jerry barely dodged all of them. Marie bent to dodge one and gasped as she grabbed her side. "Damn it, that bitch broke a few of my ribs," Marie said. Jerry answered Tessa's attacks with several of his own, making her stop her assault. Marie saw her chance and flew down to attack. She was too slow though, and Tessa dodged her punch and kicked her in her injured side; a loud crack was heard this time. Marie blasted Tessa back with her electricity before she kneeled and grabbed her injured side again. Jerry flew down and put himself between Marie and Tessa and kept on blasting at their opponent with ice rays the whole time. Tessa countered all of Jerry's attacks as she walked forward, smiling as she felt Marie's misery and pain. "Delicious, I think I'll keep you two around after this, just so I can feed off your misery until you're nothing but shallow husks."

Jerry doubled his efforts, but he was too weak to keep it up. Jerry let the power of his Cold Core fill him, turning his skin blue and covering his hair in ice, but even that wasn't enough to stop Tessa. Tessa laughed as she blocked another ice ray, "Out of the way, snowman." And she blasted Jerry away with an even more powerful ghost ray. Marie blasted away with her electricity, but Tessa dodged it like it was nothing, then blasted Marie unconscious with a ghost ray. Jerry turned human and watched helplessly as the only girl he ever loved was lifted up by the merciless killer. "Hmmm, I wonder how miserable you would be if I killed her," Tessa laughed as she looked into Jerry's eyes. "No, please, anyone but her," Jerry begged. Tessa smiled cruelly as the hand not holding Marie turned into a savage claw and she cut Marie's cheek. Marie cried as she felt the claw slowly cut her, and she was too weak to do anything.

_NO NO NO. NO! _Jerry forced himself to stand up and tried to go Ghost. _Come on, I need you now, DAMN IT, GO GHOST! _Tessa laughed as she saw how weak Jerry was. "Oh, this is just divine. It's almost as good as Duvalle's misery as he was dying. But, it's not the same so," Tessa smiled wickedly at Marie, who glared back at her, she wouldn't die like a coward. "NO!" Tessa looked down and was shocked as dark blue rings flew over Jerry's body and he went Ghost, but not like he usually did. His clothes transformed into a black jumpsuit with white gloves, belt, and boots, his blond hair turned white, his purple eyes glowed sky blue and his skin turned so blue it looked black. Tessa was frozen solid as Jerry unleashed a powerful ice ray that glowed pure white. Jerry flew up and kicked Tessa away, then grabbed Marie and gently flew her down. "Jerry, you're s-so c-cold," Marie shivered. "Sorry," Jerry said, and his breath was as visible as if it was winter in Alaska.

_I powered up?! _Jerry thought, and then he heard Tessa coming back. "Stay here, this shouldn't take long," Jerry told Marie, then flew up to face his opponent. "So what if you got Daddy's suit? I can still take you out!" Tessa screeched as she launched a storm of ghost rays at Jerry. Jerry countered every one and flew around Tessa and froze her solid again with his powered up ice ray, then kicked her to the ground. Jerry flew down before she hit the ground and gave her a punishing uppercut that sent the killer ghost flying into the air. Tessa tried to fly away when she realized that she was outmatched, but Jerry was too fast and got in front of her and froze her solid again. Jerry made three copies of himself and said, "This is for Tim!" and all three copies made ice hammers and hit her from three sides.

"This is for Rodney!" and they all three pummeled her from all sides. Jerry absorbed his copies and looked at his opponent. "This is for justice," Jerry said, and he made a large ice hammer and pounded the ghost into the ground. Tessa moaned as she was knocked unconscious, and Jerry took out his Thermos and sucked her into it. Jerry clipped the Thermos back on his belt and flew down to Marie. Jerry gently lifted her up and turned invisible and flew to her room. Jerry saw that it was empty when he phased in and set her down on her bed. "Uuuuhh," Marie moaned as she felt her broken ribs, "I should have some bandages in my suitcase. I wanted to be prepared in case we got in a fight, didn't think I'd actually have to use them." Jerry went to Marie's suitcase and got out the bandages, and a band-aid for her cheek.

_Hope I haven't forgotten Mom and Aunt Jazz's lessons, _Jerry thought. He remembered all the stories his Mom told him about his Dad's first year as a half-ghost, how there were times she had to bandage him up to keep his secret. Jerry walked over to Marie and said, "This is going to hurt a little, I'll try not to, but this is my first time actually doing this." Marie nodded and went intangible so her shirt would come off. Jerry placed his hand on Marie's wounded side and felt to see which ribs were broken. Marie groaned as his hand went higher. "Five ribs, it feels like your third to your seventh. Sorry Marie," Jerry said as Marie went intangible and her bra fell off too. Jerry made his hand glow and rubbed Marie's sore side, she hissed in pain; then sighed in relief as his cold hand numbed her side.

Jerry silently wrapped up Marie and when he was done he said, "Marie, I'm sorry. I let myself lose control, and made too many copies. That's why I was so weak when I finally found Tessa." "Tessa?" Marie looked at him. "The ghost," Jerry explained then he powered down into his usual Ghost form, and then turned human while Marie got her shirt back on. "How can we power up when everyone else can't, except Roger?" Marie asked. "Dad told me that he always gained a new power whenever he needed it; when the people he cared about needed him to get that much more powerful," Jerry told her. Marie gave him a kiss and he went Ghost and left her room and looked up directions for the hospital they took Rodney to. Jerry flew to it then went human and went to the information desk, "I'm looking for Rodney Jalil." Jerry said. The nurse told him where to go and Jerry walked to his roommate's hospital room. Rodney was asleep on the bunk, but the machines he was hooked up to showed he was stable. Jerry stood there with his friend for about an hour before he left. As soon as he was out of sight, he went Ghost, flew to his room, and went to sleep.

**Chapter 7**

_Four months later_

Jerry stood in the hallway along with the rest of his family. Danielle, his Dad's gender-swapped clone and Jerry's 'Aunt' was having a baby, and everyone was worried. _Count on Danielle to have her baby a week before Christmas, _Jerry thought. Danielle's husband Samuel was with Danielle now, had been with her for the last twelve hours. _Hope nothing goes wrong, Danielle's in her forties now, and that's not good for the baby. _Jerry watched his Dad pace the room; Danny had always been protective of Danielle, even if she wasn't technically related to him, she was still a biological relative, she was blood. _This is certainly weird, sitting at the hospital while my 'Aunt' gives birth to my half sibling. A quiet day in a half-ghost family, _a doctor suddenly came in and said, "You can see her now."

Jerry, Sam, Chloe, Jack, and Danny all walked into the room to see a smiling Danielle and Samuel. Danielle looked exhausted, and Samuel looked like crap personified, but they were happy as Samuel rocked the newborn. Samuel handed the baby to Jerry's Mom and Danielle said, "Her name's Beth, Beth Samantha Bernhardt." "Hello, Beth," Sam said, and passed the newborn to Danny. Danny actually teared up at the sight of this new addition to his family. Danny silently handed her to Chloe who said, "I hope you're not as much of a pain as our cousin Damien." Everyone got a little laugh at that; then Beth was handed to Jack who looked totally dumbfounded and only held her for a few minutes before giving her to Jerry.

As soon as Jerry held her his eyes widened in shock as he felt the presence of the Cold Core that was inside her. "You'll make one great superhero, won't you?" Jerry told the slumbering baby. Jerry smiled as he handed Beth to Danielle, who looked like she couldn't be happier. An hour later Jerry flew up and headed to Marie's house, "How was she? Is Danielle alright?" Marie asked him frantically. "Everyone's okay, Danielle looks tired, but okay. She's a half-ghost, Danielle's baby, Beth, she's a half-ghost, and she has a powerful Cold Core to boot. I could feel her power when I was holding her," Jerry happily said. Marie gave him a hug and said, "Think you want to tell Rodney?" "Sure, might as well spread the word, there's a new halfa in the world," Jerry said; then he and Marie went Ghost and flew off into the sky.

**The End of This Story**

**Thank you to all my loyal readers. There's more in store, a lot more, keep following me, and thank you for reading this latest story.**


End file.
